Love is for You
by synstropezia
Summary: "Kasih sayang itu berarti apa untukmu?" Iguro Obanai pun menanyakannya, untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban Kanroji Mitsuri yang telah mengajarkan dia kalimat tersebut di masa lalu. #BSRValentineOfSense


**Love is ... for You**

**Disclaimer: Koyoharu Gotoge**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Sebelum, bahkan tidak sama sekali Iguro Obanai pernah memedulikan hari apa yang tengah dijalaninya.

Hari apa pun itu akan sama saja, seperti katakanlah pada Senin yang ini Iguro tetap bernapas dengan rasa yang hambar, dan Senin depannya lagi pun demikian tanpa perasaan tersebut pernah menjadi menyegarkan, mengenyangkan, memuaskan, atau menciptakan variasi lain. Sebagai Kisatsutai yang Iguro pandang sepadan hanyalah berlatih, berlatih, berlatih, berbuat kebaikan, membunuh seluruh iblis sampai Kibutsuji Muzan dikalahkan telak.

Netra _heterochromia_-nya yang memantulkan lelehan sakura untuk Iguro. Musim semi yang memulai waktunya, sebelum meluruh dalam sesaat. Segelas teh hijau yang duduk bersama dirinya di serambi belakang rumah–teman kedua selain Kaburamaru, ular peliharaannya, untuk menyaksikan rerumputan sekaligus menikmati semilir angin yang damai–segenap pemandangan itu hanyalah ada supaya Iguro belajar melupakan–tidak lebih maupun kurang sesuai maknanya.

_TING TONG …._

Pada akhirnya semua hal yang semula berarti besar itu akan menjadi kosong, ketika esok mengawali segala-galanya dengan musim semi baru. Iguro pun mengabaikan yang kemarin. Hidup hanya untuk hari ini. Berharap kepada esok. Mengulanginya sampai ia hilang dalam keabadian.

"Pe-permisi! Apa ada orang di rumah?! Ini aku, Kanroji Mitsuri."

Iguro pun berproses dengan cepat melupakan yang kemarin. Hidup hanya untuk hari ini. Berharap kepada esok. Mengulanginya sampai ia hilang dalam keabadian.

"Ha …. halo?! Iguro-_san_?!" Kedatangan tamu yang tidak diduganya menarik kembali kesadaraan Iguro ke permukaan–realitas yang tawar. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya melangkah membukakan pintu. Mendapati sosok Kanroji Mitsuri tersenyum malu-malu, lantas membungkukkan badan sebagai basa-basi.

Mata senada daun muda yang jernih. Sepasang kepangan yang mempermanis warna rambut pink kehijau-hijauannya. Haori putih bersih. Suara setengah asing setengah familier itu–mungkin pemandangan tersebut-lah yang membuat Iguro terus terpaku di tempat pertamanya menemukan Kanroji–sepasang netranya yang juga malu-malu seperti senyumannya.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Iguro langsung ke poinnya. Mereka tidak dekat. Kanroji hanyalah salah seorang pillar–sebutan untuk yang terkuat di Kisatsutai–yang baru bergabung tiga hari lalu. Iguro yang sempat terpesona itu adalah kesalahannya dua menit lalu. Sudah lewat, sehingga ia akan melupakannya seperti pemandangan di serambi halaman belakang.

"A … ah … i-itu ... Iguro-_san_ tahu .… tentang valentine?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Kochou."

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku. Valentine itu hari kasih sayang, makanya …." Sebuan bingkisan yang sedari awal Kanroji sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya disodorkan pada Iguro. Kejadian itu berlangsung cepat–sama seperti Iguro yang tahu-tahu betah memandangi mata Kanroji.

Ajaibnya pula Iguro tidak langsung lupa, seakan-akan ia tengah menghadapi anomali pertamanya dalam 21 tahun menjalani hidup.

Sekarang adalah hari Jumat, tanggal empat belas Februari di era Taisho yang damainya pura-pura–detail sejenis itu langsung Iguro ingat, lengkap dengan perasaan-perasaan lain yang belum pernah Iguro rasakan, sehingga ia tak mengenali nama-namanya.

"Meskipun valentine sudah lewat dua bulan lalu, aku ingin memberikan cokelat ini untukmu!"

"Untuk apa kau memberiku barang semahal itu?"

"Cokelat ini kubuat sendiri, karenanya Iguro-_san_ tidak perlu memikirkan harganya. Maaf jika rasa dan bentuknya aneh. Tidak semudah bayangkanku ternyata."

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Pertanyaan yang paling menjanggalkan kesadaran Iguro itu merupakan yang terjauh dari pemahamannya. Tamu pertama Iguro adalah wanita. Seorang perempuan polos yang bertandang tanpa kabar, tiba-tiba menanyakan valentine, memberikan cokelat–bagaimana Iguro yang biasa-biasa saja memahami kejutan yang luar biasa tersebut?

"Bukan hanya Iguro-_san_. Aku juga memberikan cokelat pada seluruh anggota _pillar_."

"Kau memang berteman dengan yang lainnya. Tetapi aku tidak, bukan?"

Usai Rengoku Kyojuro selaku guru Kanroji memperkenalkan muridnya, Iguro langsung pulang tanpa sedikit pun berbasa-basi. Ia berpikir hanya perlu mengetahui nama Kanroji, agar sewaktu-waktu jika mereka ditempatkan dalam misi bersama Iguro bisa berkomunikasi lebih lancar dengannya. Tentu Iguro tahu mengapa dirinya menanggapi Kanroji demikian, dan apabila pemikiran sesederhana dan seabai itu dibalas oleh sesuatu yang tidak Iguro pahami, bukankan terlalu baik?

Baik, karena mengerti satu hal yang baru memang artinya baik. Akan tetapi Iguro tidak akan melanjutkan pemahamannya itu. Cukup memiliki satu masa lalu di mana ia mempunyai sebuah keluarga–di masa kini Iguro tak memerlukan siapa-siapa, atau dirinya hanya semakin membenci manusia padahal Iguro sendiri adalah manusia.

"Salah, Iguro-_san_. Bagiku kita semua berteman, meski kamu sering mengabaikanku." Gigih, keras kepala, bersemangat, dan tulus–semakin Kanroji memperlihatkan semua itu, kian bersinar pula sepasang matanya membuat Iguro silau. Cokelat tersebut ia ambil cepat-cepat. Entah bagaimanakah netra Kanroji sekarang, karena Iguro telanjur membelakangi dia.

"Pulanglah. Terima kasih untuk cokelatnya."

"Terima kasih juga telah menerima kasih sayangku, Iguro-_san_. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, kurasa? Kapan-kapan akan kukirimkan surat."

* * *

_Mengapa dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti itu?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kasih sayang itu apa?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kenapa …. gelap?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku …. _

_tidak bisa membaca suratnya, jika begini._

* * *

Sekujur tubuh Iguro merasakan letih yang teramat sangat, sampai-sampai ia enggan membuka matanya selain mengenang anomali tersebut dalam kegelapan–sebuah hari yang ternyata tidak Iguro lupakan hingga detik ini, dan semakin utuh saja ketika pada akhirnya mantan _pillar_ ular itu memaksakan netranya untuk mencari. Menemukan padang bunga higanbana memeluk Iguro yang rapuh, karena tusukan di perutnya bukanlah luka main-main.

"Ini …. di mana?" Mengeluarkan suara yang tidak seberapa itu bahkan terasa membebani Iguro. Mulutnya memuntahkan darah yang melebihi pertanyaan tersebut. Kegelapan nyaris menguasai pandangannya lagi, apabila luka di perut Iguro terlambat memberikan rasa sakit yang cukup untuk mempertahankan kesadaran.

Tangan, kaki, lisan, telinga, hidung, matanya–Iguro merasa kacau sekali, setiap ia menyeret langkahnya agar bergerak maju. Bercak darah di belakang punggungnya menjadi jejak yang menterawakan perjuangan Iguro. Tertawa untuk jarak yang terus ia upayakan, ketika kenyataannya adalah Iguro sendiri yang menidakan batas di antara dia dan kematian.

Tetapi Iguro belum tahu, atau mungkin terus menunda-nunda untuk menyadarinya.

Rupa dan warna mengabur lagi. Darah yang mengalir dari lukanya kini jauh lebih merah, dibandingkan sekumpulan higanbana yang pelukannya terhadap Iguro mulai mengendur. Padang bunga itu perlahan digantikan tanah cokelat yang dingin. Kesunyian pun berubah menjadi hiruk pikuk yang lebih semerawut, daripada raga Iguro yang sudah menyatu dengan perih.

"_Apa aku harus berakhir di sini_?"

Berakhir tanpa setidaknya Iguro berhasil mengingat siapa ia di hari ini, sebelum meninggal?

"_Benarkah harus begini_?"

Mati di taman higanbana yang asing, dan Iguro memang tak diizinkan memilih tempat kematiannya?

"_**Memangnya kau ingin mati di mana jika bisa memilih**_**?**"

Itu bukan suara Iguro. Taman bunga yang semula menjadi tanah cokelat, kini berubah lagi menjadi permukaan biru langit yang sewaktu Iguro pijak, terasa seperti ada kaca tipis yang menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

"Siapa di sana?"

"Terserah padamu ingin memanggilku apa, Iguro Obanai. Hanya saja jika boleh memilih, aku menyukai sebutan 'dewa'." Sesosok wanita cantik berambut hitam sebahu itu berada pada jarak sepuluh meter, dari tempat Iguro berdiri. Tidak satu pun memutuskan mendekat. Kewaspadaan yang Iguro pasang pada tatapannya ia putus, usai meyakini dewa tersebut malas macam-macam.

"Lalu?"

"Mari kita lihat …. pertama-tama, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan ingatanmu?"

"Sedikit." Tentang kunjungan pertama Kanroji yang tidak mengubah apa-apa, karena telah tertinggal jauh sekali. Dewa kerdil itu mengangguk pelan. Sebelum Iguro dapat bereaksi, wajahnya sudah berada di depan mata Iguro yang mengerjap-ngerjap akibat mati kutu.

"Akan kubantu sedikit sebelum kita membuat kontrak."

"Kontrak apa? Jangan main-main de–"

Saat telunjuk kelewat mungilnya menyentuh kening Iguro, seketika ia merasai kilat seolah-olah menyambar otaknya. Bagaikan bianglala di tengah senja yang selalu tertawa, seperti itulah cara ingatan demi ingatan Iguro mengalir, dan memenuhi dirinya–indah, karena pemuda 23 tahun itu dapat menyaksikannya secara perlahan, begitu lambat, memberikan siraman yang lembut, tetapi di lain sisi merawankan hati melahirkan sesak.

Senja pun akan berubah menjadi warna malam yang sesak, termasuk pula kehidupan Iguro. Suatu hari nanti bianglala berhenti berputar, begitu pun ingatannya yang pada waktunya menyudahi perjalanan–kedua hal tersebut sudah sangat dekat dengan Iguro.

"Sudah tahu semuanya?" Iguro yang bergeming dewa itu anggap sebagai "ya". Tinggal menunggu manusia malang ini merenungkan segala-galanya, lantas kontrak yang indah pun segera tercipta.

Ingatan paling jauh milik Iguro adalah pertarungan dengan Muzan telah usai. Anggota Kisatsutai yang bertahan, hidup dalam kecacatan fisik kecuali Iguro seorang. Pada tahun 1913 pemerintahan entah bagaimana tahu mengenai _kokyuu_. Agar Iguro setuju bergabung dengan militer, orang-orang busuk itu sengaja menyandera Kamado Tanjiro yang masih koma. Mereka pernah menjadi rekan di Kisatsutai. Terlebih dalam pertempuran akhir Tanjiro berjasa banyak, dan Iguro merasa berutang.

Namun, bagian terlucu dari ingatan paling awal itu adalah mengenai Kanao Tsuyuri yang ketika menangis gara-gara militer ingin membunuh Tanjiro, samar-samar Iguro justru membayangkan bahwa Kanroji-lah yang menitihkan air matanya itu.

Demi keselamatan Tanjiro ia terpaksa menyetujui pemaksaan tersebut. Lagi-lagi saat Kanao meminta maaf pada Iguro, matanya malah menganggap yang menarik-narik _haori_-nya, dan berbisik dengan nada selirih itu adalah Kanroji.

Kanroji yang sendu. Kanroji yang malang–sangat berbeda dengan pertemuan pertama mereka, sekaligus menjadi yang terakhir setelah tidak lama kemudian Iguro cukup dikecewakan oleh berita kematiannya.

Tahun 1914 perang dunia pertama meletus. Awal-awal Iguro menolak membunuh manusia. Mati-matian menjelaskan bahwa _nichirin_ hanyalah untuk memenggal kepala iblis, lalu berakhir dengan tiga hari berturut-turut disiksa habis-habisan.

Iguro pun semakin membenci manusia di hari keempat, sewaktu dia diutus kembali ke medan perang dengan tubuh babak belur.

Untuk pertama kalinya Iguro membunuh, demi melindungi seorang tenaga medis yang ia ingat betul pernah merawat lukanya di _Butterfly Estate_–mereka sama-sama Kisatsutai, dan takdir tersebut semakin kejam ketika lagi dan lagi; Iguro melihatnya sebagai Kanroji yang ketakutan.

Kemudian tanpa sadar Iguro terus membunuh, membunuh, dan membunuh, hingga mencapai ratusan jumlahnya. Ia selalu memberitahu diri sendiri, bahwa _nichirin_ melakukan semua ini demi mencegah Kanroji mati dua kali. Terus meyakinkan hati, kekuatannya dengan delusi yang bodoh, sampai tenaga medis yang Iguro lihat sebagai Kanroji mati dalam perang dunia pertama.

Terlepas dari delusi tersebut oleh cara yang menyakitkan. Yang ketika Iguro menyadari seluruh perbuatannya, semua itu sudah terlambat untuk disesali oleh air matanya yang dengan egoisnya justru bertumpahan–seolah-olah di dunia ini Iguro adalah sosok paling menderita, padahal bukan dia melainkan …. Kanroji (lagi)–mereka tidak dapat menghajar Muzan ataupun menjalankan misi bersama-sama, agar saling dekat sekalian mengenal.

"Lama sekali. Penyesalanmu betul-betul banyak, ya?"

"Tidak usah bersimpati padaku." Mendapati tangan Iguro mengepal sang dewa menghela napas. Memutuskan bunuh diri di hadapan pemimpin musuh adalah hal gila yang berani. Wajar saja apabila Iguro yang sempat lupa, sewaktu mengingatnya kembali akan syok berat.

"Tadi kau bertanya, 'benarkah harus begini?' yang artinya, kau tidak mau mati di dalam perang tersebut. Aku ini adalah dewa. Dengan membuat kontrak kau bisa memilih tempat kematianmu, atau meminta disembuhkan."

"Memilih tempat kematian? Apa-apaan itu?"

"Namun, jika kau menyetujui kontrak ini eksistensi Iguro Obanai akan selamanya dihapuskan, setelah kematian menjemputmu. Kalau meminta disembuhkan, ya …. biar menarik, maka Kanroji Mitsuri yang enggak bakal terlahir kembali."

"Kau ini seperti pria bangsat yang memaksaku pergi ke militer, ya." Pemaksa. Nada bicaranya kentara sekali senang mempermainkan seseorang, dan mereka sama-sama memiliki senyum yang menjijikan membuat Iguro semakin sakit.

"Putuskan pilihanmu sekarang juga. Lebih baik kau mati atau kembali hidup?"

"Tentu saja lebih baik mati. Buat apa aku bunuh diri jika hidup lagi?!" Dosa-dosa dari membunuh manusia kian mengotori darahnya saja. Iguro tidak tahu pasti apa itu kasih sayang. Namun, perasaan tersebut pastilah berbentuk kebaikan yang tak dimiliki oleh manusia busuk sejenisnya, sehingga dengan berat hati Iguro tak dapat membalas cokelat Kanroji.

"Diterima. Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang di dunia paralel, Iguro Obanai."

Kaki Iguro langsung roboh membentur permukaan langit. Kaca yang melindunginya agar tidak jatuh berpecahan menjadi butiran-butiran rapuh. Tubuh mantan Kisatsutai itu pun terjun bebas menuju kegelapan–menembus hitam yang tiada berbatas sampai … senyuman malu-malu Kanroji mengingatkannya lagi pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

"_Kanroji-san …._"

_Terima kasih juga telah menerima kasih sayangku, Iguro-san._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kanroji-san._

_**DEG!**_

Hentakan keras pada dada Iguro membuatnya langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar, walaupun sempat tertutup lagi kala luka di perutnya berulah. Namun, kepedihan di hari ini berbeda dengan di padang bunga tersebut. Kali itu Iguro yakin telah merasakan musim semi seoalah-olah datang dari segala penjuru, dan seperti berkelakar di dalam kepalanya membuat damai. Sakura pun pasti tengah meleleh–mekar dalam waktunya yang sejenak, lalu hidup lagi di aliran yang selanjutnya.

Menghitung dari satu, dua, tiga …. sampai tiba di angka 365 yang sayang sekali; Iguro tidak bisa mengikutinya.

"Apa ini …. di surga?" Menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya Iguro mencoba membuka mata. Pemandangan yang pertama kali menyambut iris _heterochromia_ itu adalah desa dari kejauhan. Biru langit dengan awan putih tanpa segelintir pun badai. Barulah kehangatan menjamah punggung tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan hitam.

"M-m … maaf, Tuan! A-ah … itu … kondisimu … parah …."

Mungil. Jari-jari anak perempuan itu langsung tenggelam, saat secara refleks Iguro menggenggamnya. Wajah tersebut sayu oleh ketidaktegaan yang terlalu besar untuk ditanggung bocah seusianya, prihatin mengenai mata Iguro yang kedua warnanya mati, namun di sisi lain enggan bersimpati dengan Iguro–dia begitu kecil bagi orang dewasa seperti pemuda ini, terlebih menemui Iguro yang mengenakan seragam militer kian membuatnya merasa redup.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Tinggal sebentar lagi."

"Kita bisa ke rumah sakit! Akan kupanggilkan orang tuaku untuk membawa Tuan ke sana." Tangan mungilnya balas menggenggam Iguro, agar sang prajurit berhenti menyerah. Tetapi dengan bodohnya Iguro justru mengambil jalan yang lebih berbatu–berpura-pura abai mengenai ketidaktegaannya, setiap kali ia membuat diri sendiri mendapati bocah ini menahan tangis.

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan. Namaku Iguro Obanai."

"Tapi …. Tuan adalah prajurit. Ayahku berkata orang sepertimu bertugas melindungi negara, dan sangat berjasa."

Hanya orang bodoh yang menjelaskan militer itu hebat. Otaknya kosong sekaligus sampah, karena sekadar mampu mendapatkan sisi yang terang saja. Andaikata bisa Iguro ingin melampiaskan segala-galanya sekarang juga–mencaci maki mereka, mengutuk pemerintah yang bermain dengan cara pengecut. Bahkan setelah melewati semua ini, tidakkah yang Iguro butuhkan memang tempat kematian yang membiarkannya berteriak sepuas hati?

Pohon sakura tempat Iguro menyandarkan punggung. Rerumputan di bukit. Sebuah desa kecil yang matanya saksikan dari kejauhan. Kehadiran seorang bocah perempuan kelewat perhatian. Benarkah Iguro memerlukannya? Inikah yang hatinya bayangkan sewaktu menembus kegelapan itu?

"Siapa namamu?" Atau mungkin Iguro memang tidak membutuhkannya, karena untuk berteriak pun ia kehabisan tenaga walaupun perasaannya membara, bahkan membakar Iguro dengan ganas.

"Kanroji Mitsuri." Sebenarnya pula tentu Iguro sudah tahu, akan tetapi ia sendiri yang memilih tidak mengucapkannya dalam hati, apa lagi digumamkan meskipun samar. Kanroji sudah melepaskan pegangan. Membuang pandang ke arah lain asalkan tidak menjumpai mata Iguro.

"Daripada ke rumah sakit, maukah kau menemaniku mengobrol?"

"Tuan tidak membenciku?" Untuk sebuah alasan yang gagal Iguro mengerti, mata Kanroji tahu-tahu melebar membuat tatapannya lebih cemerlang. Sebagai penegasan Iguro mengangguk. Mungkin iris hijau cerahnya sudah sepanas musim panas, karena Kanroji terus menumpuk air mata dalam satu waktu.

"Membenci anak baik tentu saja salah."

"Teman-temanku membenciku, karena makanku sangat banyak untuk seorang perempuan, dan warna rambutku aneh. Makanya kupikir Tuan juga tidak suka padaku."

Walaupun entah ia menyukai Kanroji atau tidak, namun yang pasti Iguro memang tak membencinya. Dengan isyarat sederhana Iguro menyuruh Kanroji duduk di sampingnya. Helai sakura menambal canggung di antara mereka. Setidaknya ketika kata-kata memilih membisu seperti sekarang, baik Kanroji maupun Iguro dapat menghormati kesunyian ini dengan memperhatikan bunga tersebut menari, sampai salah satunya berhasil menemukan yang ingin diutarakan.

Tanpa merasai keterpaksaan, karena melalui keinginan berbincang itu Iguro turut mengajak Kanroji untuk sejenak saja bebas, dengan tidak lagi memikirkan "siapa dia" atau siapa dirinya saat berbicara, dan berlaku pula bagi Iguro.

"Panggil saja Iguro. Lagi pula aku bukan lagi anggota militer."

"Boleh tahu kenapa Iguro-_san_ keluar dari militer?" Topik yang kelihatannya buruk, bukan? Iguro baru pernah mengobrol dengan seseorang menggunakan nada setenang ini. Pikirannya betul-betul kalut, ditambah lagi di hadapannya adalah Kanroji versi anak-anak.

"Luka di perutku ini adalah hasil dari perbuatanku sendiri."

"Jadi Iguro-_san_ menusuk perutmu sendiri? Kenapa kamu melakukannya?" Dari mata yang cemerlang Kanroji berubah menjadi terkejut sekaligus marah. Diam-diam di balik maskernya Iguro tersenyum. Merasakan kasih sayang itu lagi dengan mata dan kepala yang nyaris pecah, entah bagaimana Iguro malah merasa utuh.

"Kanroji-_san_ kesal?"

"Habisnya banyak warga desa yang bertahan hidup dari iblis, tetapi Iguro-_san_ malah membuang nyawamu begitu saja. Padahal hari ini valentine, lho."

"Valentine?" Baru saja Iguro ingin menamainya sebagai pertemuan yang kedua, tetapi ternyata mereka masih di halaman pertama. Mana mungkin dia keberatan? Berapa kali pun itu walaupun balik ke awal, Iguro baik-baik saja.

"Uhm. Hari ini kita memberikan cokelat kepada orang-orang yang disayangi. Namun, karena harganya mahal permen pun sudah cukup."

Kanroji memberikan satu butir untuk Iguro, bahkan berbaik hati membukakan bungkusnya supaya bisa dilahap dengan mudah. Mungkin rasa stroberi, anggur, vanila, atau memang cokelat sesuai valentine. Sewaktu mengulumnya Iguro hanya merasai amis dari darah. Sama sekali tidak ingin memakan lebih-lebih menelannya yang lucunya; Iguro jelas sekali merayakannya sebagai kebahagiaan.

Pada sebuah kenyataan di mana seseorang yang sekarat justru dihadiahkan permen, dan melupakan soal jahitan di perut, bau obat-obatan, atau perban yang harus digunakan berbulan-bulan, bukankah itu sangat keterlaluan lucunya?

Terdengar dan terlihat lucu, tetapi Iguro menolak menanggapinya dengan tertawa. Kanroji tidak sedang melawak. Pertama kalinya pula mungkin saja Iguro berhasil memahami, bagaimanakah jalan pikir seorang Kanroji Mitsuri bekerja.

Yang selalu sederhana, spontan, juga mengutamakan kebaikan karena entah mengapa Iguro tahu; bahwa Kanroji memberikannya permen–valentine dan sebuah kasih sayang–supaya Iguro tidak lagi melihat refleksi parasnya yang hampa pada mata Kanroji, padahal sekarang ini dia bahagia.

Mata itu juga ingin membuat Iguro bahagia dengan terlihat bersinar, sehingga hendak menangis pun Kanroji akan menahannya bukan disebabkan dia kuat, melainkan memang hanya ini yang dapat ia perbuat sebagai Kanroji Mitsuri.

"Enak?" tanya Kanroji penuh kepolosan. Iguro lagi-lagi sekadar mengangguk singkat, dan Kanroji tak menuntutnya mengatakan macam-macam. Tangan kanan Iguro kembali ia genggam–lebih erat dibandingkan sebelumnya, dengan beberapa tetes air mata menggenang di pelupuk.

"Genggamanmu hangat, Kanroji-_san_."

"Rasanya aneh mendengar Iguro-_san_ memanggilku memakai –_san_."

"Berarti Mitsuri-_san_?"

"Pakai –_chan_ saja. Kanroji-_chan_ atau Mitsuri-_chan_ terdengar bagus." Meskipun Kanroji tahu mencoba akrab dengan Iguro sama saja membuat dirinya sendiri kesepian, ia tidak peduli. Iguro pasti lebih menderita nanti, ketika dirinya tidak meninggalkan siapa-siapa padahal bukit ini adalah tempat persembunyian Kanroji–tentu ia harus bertanggung jawab, bukan?

"Kanroji …. _chan_, ya. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kasih sayang itu berarti apa untukmu?" Menengadah ke langit pun yang Kanroji temukan hanyalah kebingungan. Awan berarak pelan pada lembutnya biru yang tenang. Sekitar di umur empat atau lima, ayah Kanroji sering menggendongnya dan dia akan tertawa sambil menggapai-gapai–ingin terbang menyerupai burung, atau memakan awan yang mirip kembang kapas.

Tak hanya sekeping, tetapi ratus bahkan ribuan masa lalunya menjadi teman yang kembali menghuni hati Kanroji. Mereka–satu per satu kenangan itu–telah hadir semenjak Kanroji Mitsuri terlahir sebagai bayi mungil yang menangis dengan sukacita. Saat ia memperlajari kata pertamanya, menggambar keluarga mereka pada selembar kertas, menghabiskan sepuluh butir origini sendirian usai mencuci tangan–memori tersebut–kasih sayang ini sudah mengisinya sejak lama sekali, bukan?

"Kasih sayang adalah kenangan, Iguro-_san_. Karenanya semua orang memiliki itu. Aku yakin." Berbinar. Terang. Benderang. Mata yang dilahirkan dari jawaban itu adalah yang paling Iguro favoritkan, karena selalu menjadi seolah-olah abadi walaupun segera berlalu.

"Meski kenangan itu buruk sekalipun?" Hanya empat, dan mungkin menjadi lima, kenangan baik yang telah Iguro koleksi sampai detik ini. Kanroji adalah gadis yang beruntung. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Iguro akan meminta maaf tanpa mengelus rambutnya atau menepuk bahu Kanroji, karena telah membawakan kasih sayang yang buruk kepada bocah manis ini.

"Menurutku hal-hal buruk juga bisa dijadikan kasih sayang. Misalnya saja rambutku diejek oleh anak-anak cowok. Karena itu aku ke sini, kemudian sedikit menangis lalu menghapusnya. Setelahnya ledekan mereka kujadikan kasih sayang yang memberikanku kekuatan."

"Menganggap ejekan itu sebagai kasih sayang bukankah berat?" Selalu lebih mudah untuk membencinya, dan mencapai detik ini pula Iguro belum berhenti melakukannya–membenci sampai akhir napas, akankah menjadi kematian yang baik atau sesuatu memutuskan berubah sebelum Iguro betul-betul pergi?

"Memang berat. Tapi kata ibu membenci itu jahat. Makanya kupikir anggap saja ejekan mereka adalah kasih sayang, dalam bentuk yang tidak kusukai."

Karena tak semua alur, peristiwa, atau kejadian, akan datang dalam bentuk kebaikan atau kelembutan, bukan? Pada akhirnya meskipun itu jelek maupun terkesan membuang-buang hidup, semua tergantung akan bagaimana cara seseorang melihatnya, begitu pun kasih sayang yang tidak disukai tersebut–dibenci, kah, atau diubah menjadi cokelat yang pahit rasanya dibawa ke mana pun agar senantiasa mengingatkannya pada hari kelahiran dari luka tersebut.

Tangan Iguro terangkat ke udara. Cahaya itu yang selama ini dia sangka mustahil dimilikinya. walaupun satu dan sebentar saja, telah menampakkan dirinya yang kecil sekaligus rapuh. Ketika Iguro menggenggamnya, pelita tersebut menjadi jari-jari yang perlahan-lahan turut membentuk Kanroji, beserta latar padang bunga matahari di mana daun hijau dan mahkota kuningnya bernaung di bawah musim semi.

Pemikiran tersebut memang naif, juga mungkin terlalu berani. Namun, dari sanalah Iguro tahu Kanroji di dunianya pun merupakan sosok yang selalu kuat, polos, dan ia salah karena menganggap kematian Kanroji disebabkan kelemahannya–saat _pillar_ cinta itu dikabarkan meninggal usai dibunuh iblis, Iguro benar-benar ingin melupakan Kanroji yang ternyata payah.

Kanroji mati karena begitulah ucap takdir, sama seperti nasib Iguro yang sekarang. Bedanya hanyalah Kanroji dipilih, sedangkan Iguro memilih mautnya sendiri.

(Mereka yang langsung gugur itu jelas kuat, karena tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa selain menghadapinya begitu saja menggunakan keberanian yang seadanya)

"Maaf," bisik Iguro lirih, sebelum padang khayalan itu digantikan kegelapan yang selama-lamanya. Ia telah memberikan Kanroji kasih sayang yang buruk, dan sesudah ini Kanroji mesti mengubahnya menjadi cinta yang pahit melalui perjuangan, air mata, bahkan ketidakikhlasan seorang diri.

"Katakan …. tolong katakan padaku apa arti kasih sayang bagi Iguro-_san_." Mungkin membuat surat wasiat bukanlah ide buruk. Namun, rasa-rasanya Iguro tidak pantas melakukannya, karena seorang pembunuh tidak mungkin mempunyai kasih sayang . Lagi pula ia mati di tanggal empat belas Februari–pada sebuah hari penuh cinta–terutama dari Kanroji–maka semua pasti baik-baik saja, dan yang perlu Iguro lakukan hanyalah sedikit berterima kasih.

"Perjalanan, Kanroji-_san_. Kita … tidak akan … bertemu … lagi … terima, kasih."

"Akan kuteruskan perjalananmu jika begitu, agar kita bisa bertemu lagi. Percayalah padaku, Iguro-_san_, dan sampai jumpa."

Bukan selamat tinggal, walaupun tangisan Kanroji merekah bersama serpihan kuning yang menelan Iguro, lantas membuatnya menyatu dengan musim semi pertama sekaligus terakhir mereka. Kanroji menghirup napas dalam-dalam–berharap beberapa kerlipannya tersimpan dalam hati, untuk ia jadikan kasih sayang yang senantiasa mengingatkannya pada Iguro yang ketus, namun sebaik sakura.

* * *

_Kasih sayang adalah perjalanan, karena dari segala kenangan buruk yang Iguro lalui dalam kehidupannya ia pun bisa tiba di tempat ini; tempat di mana Kanroji berada untuk Iguro menemukan kasih sayang yang betulan kasih sayang._

* * *

Genggaman Kanroji masih berada pada tempat, di mana punggung tangan Iguro sempat hadir. Menanti kepergian itu sampai menjadi sayup, barulah Kanroji meninggalkan bukit ini di mana ia mengukir janji yang lebih dalam, untuk setiap hari mengenang Iguro–teman pertamanya yang tidak sempat Kanroji panggil demikian, dan terasa sayang sekali.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Halo lagi gaess~ aku ga tau apa ini valentine-nya berasa atau kagak, dan semoga kalian suka~ maaf kalo di ending agak kecepetan. dan terima kasih juga buat admin BSR yang telah mengadakan event ini, sehingga aku bisa membuat ObaMitsu lagi dengan menggunakan ide dari FB (tentang mengapa char KnY diamputasi massal)

Thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. akhir kata happy valentine all~


End file.
